The Black Pendant
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Nasuki Dakoti, a normal girl who was orphaned at a young age. Growing up with no idea that she was a monster destined to go to a school like no other. Hogwarts! Along with her two new friends, she not only has spells to master and exams to plan for, she had a darkness that needed to be destroyed before disaster struck. OCxOC, no other pairings.


**Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter**

**The Black Pendant**

**Chapter 1 - Nasuki Dakoti!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Harry Potter!**

**This story follows the storyline of Harry Potter, but uses Yu-Gi-Oh characters.**

**I do however own the OC's Nasuki Dakoti, Tamotsu Jun and Guardian Celt.**

**Please ask permission before using these characters.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Night dawned in the streets surrounding Domino Drive, where silence was drawn and not a creature stirred in their slumber.

However the silence was disturbed by the footsteps of an old and powerful man as he entered the drive and pulled out a scepter, dirt and age covering it as he lifted it to the streetlights above.

Suddenly a gust shot through the air and all the lights dimmed until only eerie blackness remained. The wise man lowered his scepter and heard a squawk above, glancing up to see a hawk sat on a nearby branch.

"I should have know you'd be here...Professor Harpie..." The old man said with a smirk as the hawk took off from the branch and formed into Harpie Lady Cyber Bondage and landed beside the man.

"Professor Sage..." Harpie said, bowing slightly with respect as the Black-Clothed Great Sage bowed in return. "Are the rumors true, Sage?"

"Yes, with solemn honesty, the bad rumors are true, and with the greatest relief, so are the good..." Sage told her, turning and walking in the direction of the house.

"What about the girl?"

"Guardian Celt is bringing her..."

"Seriously?" Harpie asked, arching a brow at the more powerful monster. She seemed to be in disbelief and Sage could see that. "You're trusting that oaf Celt to do this?"

"Professor Harpie, I do not understand your distrust of Celt, he is a fine guardian...I would trust him with my life..."

Then they heard running, fast running and turned to see an Elf Swordsman stop infront of them, a child held carefully in his arms and sweat sliding down his cheek.

"Good evening Guardian Celt..." Sage said, earning a smile and a huff, Celt must have ran for miles. "How is the young girl?"

"She's fine, she fell asleep as we left Tokyo..."

"How did you get over the waters?" Harpie asked, a slight sneer in her voice.

"I used this..." Celt used his free hand, to take a stone in the shape of a hog's head out of his pocket. "The Rush Recklessly stone...It let me run fast enough to tread over deep oceans...As long as I didn't stop..."

"What's the matter, Celt? Afraid to get wet?" Harpie jeered and Celt gave her a glare with his cat-like amber eyes. "At least I ain't afraid of cats, Birdbrain!"

Both of the monsters got into a stance that showed they would fight if they needed to and Sage sighed, holding his arms out. "Celt, the child..."

Celt was pulled from his threatening position, even with a baby in his arms and a flicker of hesitation hit his features. "Y-yes sir..." He reluctantly handed the child over to Sage, who turned and walked towards the house he had been staring at all night.

"Professor Sage!" Harpie said with urgency and ran over to the monster. "I don't think this is a good idea, these muggles are the worst of humanity! They really are-"

"The only family she has left..." Sage finished for her, walking up to the door and smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"She'll be famous, Sage! We can't just leave her here, everyone in our world will know who she is!"

"Don't you think it'd be best if she grew up away from all that?"

Sage gently placed the baby on the doorstep and heard a throat being cleared behind him. He turned to see Celt looking at anything but them, trying to hide how sad he felt inside, even though his eyes were glassy and his face was solemn.

"It's alright Celt..." Sage said, smirking when the Elf Swordsman blushed. "It's not really goodbye, we will be seeing her again..."

"Awww!" Harpie teased, grinning when Celt glared holes into her bird-like eyes. "Is the big, strong Elf Swordman crying?"

"Shut up Harpie or I'll clip your wings!"

"That's Professor Harpie to you, Celt!" Harpie hissed, her bird-like threatening nature kicking in. "And I'd like to see you try!"

"Would you both stop arguing!" Sage told them, turning to the child and gently placing a letter ontop of the bundle she was wrapped in. "Good luck..."

"Nasuki Dakoti..."

* * *

**_English = Japanese_**

**Celtic Guardian = Elf Swordsman**

**Cyber Harpie = Harpie Lady Cyber Bondage**

**Dark Sage = Black-Clothed Great Sage**


End file.
